Telephone
by naunico
Summary: Percakapan singkat Sasuke dan Naruto di telefon. NaruSasu. Drabble.


**Naruto dan karaternya bukan milik saya.**

**WARNING! OOC Sasuke!**

**Happy reading **

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 22.00 malam. Sasuke belum beranjak dari sofa empuknya di ruang tengah. Apartemennya tampak remang. Hanya lampu dapur yang kelihatan menyala. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, pemuda raven itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Berpuluh-puluh kali ia menahan hasratnya untuk mengambil ponsel itu dan menekan tombol dial. Tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan melakukan itu. Bahkan ketika hatinya sudah dipenuhi rasa rindu yang teramat hingga membuat dadanya sesak, Sasuke tak akan membuang harga dirinya yang tinggi itu untuk menelfon duluan seseorang yang tengah dirindukannya kini.

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi. Apa sih susahnya menelpon duluan? Memangnya salah? Ya, memangnya salah kalau Sasuke menelfon duluan? Sebenarnya salahkan harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi itu. Bahkan untuk menelfon seseorang duluan saja ia harus menelan hasratnya bulat-bulat. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menelfon duluan walaupun orang itu adalah yang paling ia rindukan saat ini.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya yang ia tekuk. Rindu. Ia sangat merindukan pria jangkung itu. Si pria jangkung berkulit tan yang selalu menunjukan cengiran konyolnya dihadapan Sasuke walaupun Sasuke hanya akan membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil. Ia merindukan tingkah manja pria itu yang selalu minta diberikan morning kiss walaupun hanya akan berakhir dengan erangan kecil dari pria itu karena pukulan dari Sasuke.

Apartemennya begitu sunyi tanpa kehadiran pria itu. Bahkan Sasuke dapat mendengar tetesan-tetesan air dari keran wastafel yang tidak ditutup dengan rapat. Padahal biasanya, biasanya...

"Hah..." Sasuke menghela nafas lagi.

Sasuke masih dalam posisinya ketika tiba-tiba ponsenya berdering. Sasuke tercekat. Bahunya menegang begitu ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. _Naruto Dobe._ Pria yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ditempelkannya benda persegi panjang warna hitam itu ke telinganya. Sasuke menunggu suara dari seberang dengan perasaan tak karuan.

_"Sasuke."_

Sasuke tercekat lagi. Setelah satu minggu lebih ia lewati tanpa mendengar suaranya, akhirnya Sasuke mendengarnya lagi.

"Hn."

Bodoh. Kenapa aku malah tak berkata apapun? Padahal dia sudah menelfonku.

Sasuke bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda raven itu mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Naruto, pria yang menelfonnya kini. Tapi kenapa tak ada satu kalimat saja yang bisa ia katakan?

_"Kau belum tidur?"_

"Hn."

Hening menyelimuti beberapa saat sebelum terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang.

_"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?"_

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Perasaan sebal tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Kenapa pria itu tidak menelfonnya selama seminggu ini? Padahal Sasuke yakin Naruto sudah lebih dari paham tentang sifat Sasuke dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu. Jadi kenapa tidak Narutosaja yang menelfonnya?

_"Maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk. Maafkan aku."_

"Sekarang sedang tidak sibuk jadi bisa menelfonku?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi melontarkan pertanyaan sarkastik itu.

_"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan tiba-tiba terpikir olehmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menelfon..."_

"Jadi selama ini tidak memikirkanku?"

Sasuke emosi. Padahal selama seminggu ini bayang-bayang Naruto tidak pernah terlepas sedikit pun dari otak Sasuke. Walaupun hanya seminggu, tapi rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun. Mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan membuatnya jengkel dan... marah?

_"B-bukan begitu Sasuke! Haduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... Aku terus memikirkanmu selama seminggu ini. Aku selalu teringat olehmu. Hanya saja..."_

"Hanya saja apa?"

_"Hah... pokoknya maafkan aku karena baru menelfonmu sekarang. Maafkan aku oke? Aku janji akan membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu! Aku akan membawakan mi khas Suna kalau kau mau."_

"Aku tidak suka mi, dobe," Sasuke meringis.

_"Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan membawakan apapun yang kau minta. Asal jangan macam-macam saja."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, Sasuke bisa merasa sedikit lega.

_"Apa kau sudah makan?" _

"Hn."

Bohong. Padahal Sasuke belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang.

Hening lagi. Sasuke meremas lututnya sendiri. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Ia ingin, tapi...

_"Sasuke..."_

"Aku merindukanmu."

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya. Perasaan lega, senang, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Selama Sasuke mengenal Naruto, ia tak pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini. Naruto tidak pernah jauh dari Sasuke. Bisa dibilang seminggu adalah waktu terlama mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain. Wajar saja jika Sasuke amat merindukannya.

Naruto belum mengatakan apapun. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa takut. Sasuke takut Naruto tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

_"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu sampai mau mati rasanya."_

Mata Sasuke membulat. Tidak enyangka Naruto akan mengatakannya.

_"Aku akan pulang besok lusa. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Sasuke."_

"Hn."

_"Aku senang kau merindukanku, Sasuke. Katakan hal seperti itu lebih sering lagi ya."_

"Baka."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto terkekeh kecil.

_"Aku mencintaimu, teme."_

Wajah Sasuke memanas. Seperti darah berkumpul di wajahnya sehingga pipinya yang putih pucat itu berubah menjadi kemerahan. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Ia memutus sambungan telefon itu. Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Dia menunduk.

Bodoh. Kenapa malah dimatikan. Tapi kalau terus dilanjutkan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatinya nanti.

Tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Setidakanya rasa rindu akan pria itu cukup berkurang. Walaupun ia sendiri merasa belum puas kalau belum melihat wajah si dobe itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, mematikan lampu dapur lalu mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan mimpi sangat indah. Dan benar saja, wajah Naruto dengan cengiran konyolnya itu terus muncul di dalam mimpi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya.

**Fin**

**Gahhhhh -_- Fanfict NaruSasu pertama saya dan saya merasa gagal sekali. Hiks :( Maafkan saya kalau kurang menarik. Silahkan di review.. Arigatou! **


End file.
